nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon
Agumon is a reptile like, rookie level Digimon that was introduced in the first season on the first form of the Digimon Virtual Pet realesed in 1997. He resembles a t-rex part of his name comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia "aguagu", which means bite and the mon is short or monster (all digimon names end in mon). So Agumon is literatly a biting monster. Agumon is seen as the moscot for the series, he has many varients including BlackAgumon, SnowAgumon, ToyAgumon, DotAgumon, ClearAgumon and more. One plays a major role in the 3 seasons of the Digimon Adventure part of the anime. Nintendo Games Digimon Virtual Pet Agumon Digvolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon, Meramon, Tyrannomon, Devimon, and Numemon. Who he digivolves into depends on how the owner treats him. The other Rookie is Betamon, and to get Agumon make 0-3 care mistakes Digimon Racing Agumon is a playble driver and he can digivolve into Greymon. Digimon World 4 Agumon is one of the four starter Digimon. Agumon can be digivolved to WarGreymon after completing Undead Yard. His weapon specialty is Blunt, and he starts with the Blunt Axe, the Crush Arms, and the Shot Pistols. Digimon World Championship Agumon digivolves from Koromon with 3 battles and can digivolve into Greymon with 7 battles, GeoGreymon with 20 Dragon AP and 7 battles, Tyranomon with passing time, or Sukamon with 3 penalties. Agumon has a new look in this game. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Agumon was a fire type fighter in this game, and he digivolves into Greymon. Digimon Battle Spirit 1 & 2 Agumon was a fighter who could digivolve into WarGreymon. Agumon reapeared in the sequel Digimon Battle Spirit 2 where his moveset is the same and he still digivolves into WarGreymon. In the first game there's another Agumon who is the same but he can digivolve to Omnimon. He is named Agumon 1.5. Digimon World DS Agumon digivolves from Koromon at level 6 and digivolves into either Greymon at level 15 or GeoGreymon at level 17. Agumon also appears in Data Forest if you choose Koromon the first time, and as a Tournament Digimon. Agumon has a new look in this game. Digimon World Dawn & Dusk Agumon is #025 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth. Its basic stats are 111 HP, 115 MP, 83 Attack, 62 Defense, 56 Spirit, 57 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 2 and Fire Aura 2 traits. Agumon has a new look in this game. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Agumon is the first partner Digimon for the player. Digivolves from Koromon and Digivolves to either Greymon or GeoGreymon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Agumon is Taiga's partner. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red fireball of varying strength from its mouth. *'Claw Attack' (するどいツメ Surudoi Tsume?, lit. "Sharp Claw"): Attacks with claws. *'Spirit Fire' (Spitfire): Shoots a small blast of fire from its mouth. *'Cross Fire'(Cross Fight): Gathers power and then either bites foe and slashes them with claws. *'Battle Hawk' *'Triple Bird Flame' (Triple Baby Flame): Performs "Pepper Breath" alongside two other Agumon, fusing the three flames into a gigantic fireball. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'Claw Uppercut' (Uppercut) *'Claw Attack' (Mach Jab) Attacks in Digimon World Re:Digitize *'Fire Breath' *'Mach Jab' Newer Agumon Attacks (2006) *'Pepper Breath '(Baby Flame) *'Spitfire Blast' (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. *'Sharp Claw' (するどいツメ Surudoi Tsume): Attacks with its claws. *'Baby Volcano': Breathe out a huge fireball and cause a huge explosion. *'Sharper Claw' (もっとするどいツメ Motto Surudoi Tsume): Scratch using sharp claws. *'Baby Claw': Strike using both hands. Category:Season 1 Digimon Category:Digimon Species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Dragon Digimon